


Pitche: Despair

by feraciousAbandon (Pitchblende_Viridia)



Series: Diamonds are Forever [4]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bulges and Nooks, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Kindra is a Very Bad Man, Mental Anguish, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Vent fic of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/feraciousAbandon
Summary: Kindra is never kind to his captives, and he knows just how to twist their hearts to pieces.





	Pitche: Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops this one is a bit of a doozy.

“You’re lucky I’m such a forgiving troll.” Kindra let go of your hair suddenly, and your face dropped harshly onto the floor. His cold bulge squirmed in your nook, causing your stomach to twist in disgust. You couldn’t even tell how long you had been in his clutches anymore. The days just blurred together, waking life almost as bad as the ceaseless daymares whenever you slipped into fitful sleep.

You couldn’t help but cast your gaze back towards Carmin, slumped against the wall and twitching with daymares since she had passed out. You wanted to go to her, hold her in your arms again, but you were helpless as Kindra held you down and rutted into you aggressively. You could feel his claws dig into your hips harshly, and he let out a disgusted grunt when he realized where you were looking.

“What the fuck are you looking at that shitblood for, Kyreph?” Fuck. That name again. You tensed up, knowing things would only get worse from here. You could feel him bend over, pressing more of his cold skin against yours. “You think a shitblood like her could care about you? Look what you dragged her into, Kyreph. No one could love you after this. No one but  _ me _ .”

You could feel the tears in your eyes and spilling down your cheeks as he started to fuck into you harder, stretching and tugging at your nook painfully. It felt like your bloodpusher was in a vice. He was right, this was all your fault. None of this would have happened if she wasn’t with you. If you hadn’t dragged her to the meeting place instead of letting her procrastinate and pail with you again. Every bit of it, all of her suffering, was all your fault. And you knew she could never forgive you for it. You couldn’t even forgive yourself.

Kindra let out a cruel laugh as you started to weep, and dragged his claws across your skin, causing small beads of blood to form over the lines. He rutted into you hard and stilled, letting he bulge coil and writhe within you as his hand went back into your hair, dragging your head up painfully.

“Just accept it. No one will ever care for you like I do. No one ever could care for a useless gutterblood like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L) or check out my [commission info here](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/commission-information). You can also [find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) if there’s anything else you want to ask!


End file.
